Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue
by Lavenian
Summary: Imagine if you will our favorite heroes from Gundam SEED were superheroes, protecting the planet Earth from evil alien invaders, piloting a Megazord, and making Ranger history? Read this to believe it, No flames please.
1. Episode 1: The Power Comes

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

A/N: This is one strange fic

Disclaimer: Gundam, Power Rangers, names, and characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.

The Rangers:

Athrun Zala – Red Ranger

Kira Yamato – Blue Ranger

Lunamaria Hawke – Pink Ranger

Cagalli Yula Athha – Yellow Ranger

Nicol Amalfi – Black Ranger

Allies:

Uzumi Nara Athha – Cagalli's cryogenetically frozen father who apparently speaks through telepathy. Plays the role of "Ranger mentor" like Zordon from MMPR or Sensei Watanabe from Ninja Storm.

Haro 5 – A teenager-ish robot with an oddly-shaped head; Uzumi's technical helper and base maintenance expert. Plays the role of Alpha 5 from MMPR.

Cyber Athrun – An android replica of Athrun. Used to date Mia in place of the real Athrun. (The idea came from Cyber Cam of Ninja Storm fame)

Mia Campbell – A young girl who is in love with Athrun, but usually ends up never getting an actual date whenever Athrun makes rash promises of one, but doesn't stop her from trying.

Enemies:

Talia Gladys – A sorceress sent by Gilbert Dullindal to prepare the Earth for his arrival.

Auel & Sting – Talia's two loyal, but idiotic, henchmen.

Gilbert Dullindal – A self-proclaimed "Emperor of Evil", hell-bent on conquering the universe.

Gundamzords:

Justice, used by Athrun Zala

Freedom, used by Kira Yamato

Impulse, used by Lunamaria Hawke

Akatsuki, used by Cagalli Yula Athha

Blitz, used by Nicol Amalfi

Megazords:

Gundam Megazord

Legend Megazord

Legend Gundam Megazord

Destiny Megazord

Destiny Gundam Megazord

Archangel the Carrier Zord

Gundam Ultrazord

Intro Song:

(Short instrumental)

"Power Rangers Gundam RESCUE!(Rescue!)

"The signal is calling,

Our planet is falling,

But danger will test you,

Better make it Gundam Rescue!"

()"Power Rangers Gundam Rescue!

Power Rangers Gundam Rescue!

Power Rangers Gundam Rescue!

GUN… DAM… GO!"

"Power's on its way,

Rangers save the DAY!"

() Repeat

Episode I: The Power Comes

It did not bode well for Axle Acguy, as the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Gundam Mega-Blaster and ultimately defeat him, "Rraaagh!" He roared as the Rangers fired.

"Gundam Mega-Blaster, FIRE!"

2 days earlier:

Athrun had just finished his last period in Morgenroete High and was just leaving as he received a text message, it was Mia, that girl never stops flirting with him. Athrun politely declined Mia's request to date her.

Athrun walked a couple of blocks to the flower stand just around the corner, and bought some carnations for someone very important to him. "These are perfect" he thought as he left for a quiet place to settle at. Sunset had come down, as Athrun walked a few kilometers further to a nearby cemetery.

He then placed the bouquet in front of a quiet tombstone, "For you mom." He said quietly as he sat in front of the seemingly cold stone staring back at him.

Athrun had been at this same routine now every week since the incident a year ago. Although he never got the exact details, it was very clear, his mother was dead and he never knew until it was too late. Athrun had been gloomy his entire life after that and nothing seemed to cheer him up, but all that is soon about to change.

It was nightfall; Athrun went on the normal path home. It was silent, until there was a loud thud heard behind him. "What the?" then a huge thing appeared in front of him and attacked, "Destroy human!" it said as it went after Athrun. Although stunned by its appearance, Athrun put on a brave face, as it drew closer and closer. Then a strange figure stood in front of Athrun, "Back off freak! I'm taking you down!" it was the Blue Ranger. "Aah! A Power Ranger!" it shouted as it ran away. "Come back here!" shouted the Blue Ranger as he gave chase. Athrun returned home, bewildered.

The next day Athrun was wondering what had just happened last night, when Kira, his childhood friend, sat with him at lunch. "Hey Kira…" Athrun asked "Yeah buddy?" asked Kira, "Did you see anything unusual last night?" said Athrun, "Not really, why?" asked Kira, "Well…" He then told of what happened to him last night and of the Blue Ranger. "Well now, that sounds like it was really something." Said Kira mockingly, "I'm not making this up" Athrun said impulsively, "Relax, I believe you Athrun, but if I were there, why I would…" Kira was cut in his speech when his cellphone beeped, he picked it up and answered who was there, "It's me, what? He has? Alright, I'm on my way." When asked what was up Kira simply said something big was up and that there was nothing to worry.

Athrun knew Kira better than to lie like that, and since there was still time before their next period, Athrun went after him. Athrun followed Kira to an office building where he saw Kira and three other people with him, he recognized two of them as Lunamaria Hawke from A Section and the other as the music class favorite Nicol Amalfi, but the third person, a blonde girl, was someone he never saw before.

Then suddenly, the thing that attacked Athrun last night came and attacked Kira and the others. Athrun hid behind some foliage as he saw the battle from there, "It's time to finish him!" shouted the blonde girl. Then the four struck a pose and said their morphing calls, "Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" and Nicol became a Black Ranger, Lunamaria became the Pink Ranger, the blonde became the Yellow Ranger, and Athrun was shocked to discover Kira was the Blue Ranger, the same Ranger he saw last night. The Rangers attacked the monster simultaneously in a flurry of moves and forced the monster to run yet again. The Rangers demorph and return to school.

Later, when Kira returned from the battle he saw Athrun on the table they were just sitting at earlier, but Athrun put on an annoyed face, when asked why, Athrun said he was disappointed in Kira. "What did I do? I was only out a couple of minutes." Said Kira "Kira, why can't you trust me? Am I not your best friend?" Said Athrun. Kira started to act funny "Athrun, I have no idea what you're talking about." Athrun finally said "If you don't tell me how, I'll reveal your secret identity to everyone, Blue Ranger." Kira could no longer hide it, and told Athrun to wait for him after school, where he'll tell everything to him.

After school Athrun waited and, with a prompt arrival, Kira was there. Kira then told Athrun everything about how he became a Ranger, Kira explained that a galactic conquering force known as ZAFT has come to Earth to take-over the planet in an attempt to expand their power and that in order to restore peace, another group of space-people known as Coordinators have assembled a team of 5 Power Rangers to defeat ZAFT and save the Earth as well as free the other planets conquered by ZAFT.

"What do you mean 5 Rangers? There were only 4 of you when you fought that thing." Said Athrun "Oh, you mean Axle Acguy?" Said Kira "Axle what-guy?" asked Athrun. "That monster you saw us fight, his name is Axle Acguy." Replied Kira "Any way, you said you saw 'us' fight, I guess that means you know the rest of the team." Said Kira "I saw Nicol and Lunamaria, but I don't know that blonde one." Said Athrun "Ah, you must be talking about Cagalli." Said Kira "Cagalli?" asked Athrun "She's a Coordinator from the planet Orb." Said Kira "A Coordinator?" Kira then explained about Orb and Cagalli and her father, the man most responsible for the creation of the Power Rangers. "Wow, I thought Coordinators were aliens or something." Said Athrun "They're not aliens; they're simply humans with special abilities and who come from another planet. Athrun, I think you should see them." Said Kira "Huh? Why?" asked Athrun "Because you've found out about us, and as such, like Nicol and Lunamaria after me, you are to become the fifth Ranger."

Kira took him to the Seed Base, the subterranean headquarters of the Power Rangers and welcomed him to Cagalli who was there. "Is this the guy?" asked Cagalli, "He sure is" answered Kira. He then brought Athrun before Uzumi Nara Athha, the Power Ranger's mentor, trapped in a frigid capsule. "Where is he?" Athrun asked, "Hello Athrun" Said a voice, "Wha-?" "Do not be alarmed, I am Uzumi, the mentor of the Rangers." Uzumi then told Athrun that because he discovered the true identity of the Rangers, he must become one himself. Athrun, feeling a little uneasy, was in a bit of a self-conflict but Uzumi decided to give him all the time he would need to decide for himself. As a parting gift, Uzumi gave Athrun a Gundam Rescue Power Morpher, which Athrun would use if Axle Acguy attacks him again, being that he knows how to morph after seeing Kira and the others do it, and would also take it back if Athrun declined on being a Ranger.

"How could you let Axle run away again!" shouted a woman's voice, "It wasn't my fault, it was Stings" Said Auel, "You can't blame me, it was Auel!" Said Sting, but unfortunately neither one got an incentive for their excuses as Talia zapped them. "I want those pathetic Power Rangers destroyed and NOW!" bellowed Talia, "Yes Miss Talia ma'am."

Athrun was alone in the quiet park, talking to himself about what has happened and what he was going to do now, he gets to be a Ranger, how cool was that, it was totally an honor, and he can leave the classroom whenever he needs to "save the day", but something was bugging him, knowing all too well that the life of a superhero is quite demanding, he couldn't help but think he had some sort of duty to accomplish as a Ranger. Suddenly he hears screaming somewhere, and quickly rushes to the scene. He sees Axle Acguy attacking some civilians, Athrun wanted to help but held back knowing Acguy was doing this to lure out the Rangers. As he thought, Kira and the others were there already morphed and ready for action, they fight Acguy; however, Acguy was stronger than the last time and quickly decimates the Rangers before they even landed a blow. Athrun watched again from the background as his friends were being beaten up by the mechanical menace.

Finally he could take it no more and dashed in front of the monster, "Hold it right there! Why don't you pick on some one your own size, Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" and Athrun became the Red Ranger and charged at Axle Acguy, "Hiyah! Hwah!" he shouted as he fought wildly against Acguy, Athrun then summoned his Gunsword and slashed in an equally wild manner, but fortunately for him, he had much better luck and managed to stun Acguy, then he was about to finish him with his Red Gundam Blaster when he escaped yet again.

"Oh no, here we go again. Nice going idiot." Said Sting, who was hiding with Auel in the background, "But it was his fault! It was that stupid Red Ranger!" it wouldn't matter; those two bozos would get zapped again anyway.

Athrun then returned to the Seed Base, accepting Uzumi's offer of becoming a Ranger, in order to protect his friends and the world.

The next day Athrun was slightly different from before, he… changed, perhaps an after-effect of becoming a Ranger, and went on more cheerfully than gloomily, but still politely declined Mia's offer for a date at the day's end. Then Uzumi contacted them saying Axle was back yet again. But this time, there were now 5 Rangers. And each of them quickly crippled the once strong Acguy.

It did not bode well for Axle Acguy, as the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Gundam Mega-Blaster and ultimately defeat him, "Rraaagh!" He roared as the Rangers fired.

"Gundam Mega-Blaster, FIRE!"

And Axle Acguy was beaten. However, Talia used one of her Minerva Empowerments and resurrected Axle, now a giant beast.

"Athrun, we need to summon the Gundamzords." Kira said to Athrun "The what?" asked Athrun "The Gundamzords! There's no time to explain!" at that, Athrun simply followed Kira and the other's gestures, "Gundamzords, descend!" and pushed a button on their Morphers, Athrun followed the gesture and within moments, 5 gargantuan war machines emerged from the sky, so these were the Gundamzords, each with a color matching their respective Ranger. "Athrun, join our hands and shout, 'Gundamzords, combine!'" Athrun placed his hand in between that of the four joined hands and shouted the words "Gundamzords, combine!"

Then Athrun was beamed inside the Red Justice Zord while the others went inside their respective Zords, then they combined and formed the Gundam Megazord. "Whoa, this is awesome!" Said Athrun "I know, this is our weapon to defeat ZAFT and protect the planet." Said Kira "Sweet" commented Athrun. They then summoned the Excalibur Power Sword and did a finishing strike on Axle, bringing the huge beast to his demise.

Uzumi congratulated Athrun on his first Ranger mission, "May the Power protect you."

A/N: Hey readers, if you think Dennis Gerbera sounds familiar, then you obviously read my fic "AU Solar Gundam", I know, it stunk, and now I'm starting fresh with this new story, one where I haven't made too many OCs (As I overdid in AU Solar Gundam)

P.S.: I'll have to admit I'm not entirely popular


	2. Episode 2: Teamwork

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Episode II: Teamwork

Auel and Sting were, obviously, getting another regular beating by Talia for their failure in defeating the Rangers. "Please, Miss Talia! It wasn't our fault!" shrieked Sting, who was feeling the full brunt of Talia's fury while Auel was hiding behind him. "You two imbeciles have been lucky that I have tolerated your failures over the last couple of weeks, but now there are 5 of those accursed Power Rangers! How could you let this happen!" Talia was furious by Auel and Stings repeated failures, but now there was something that aggravated her even more, a fifth Ranger. It was bad enough for her to deal with four of them but now she has one addition of a bane against her, "Don't worry Miss Talia, we have a new plan to beat those Rangers, really!" said Auel, who was trying to save his friend Sting from getting blasted again. Talia reluctantly agrees, but for reasons unknown to herself she isn't even sure why she even bothered.

Back on Earth, Cagalli is looking for something in the Seed Base. She sees Lunamaria lazily slacking off on the job. Ignoring her laziness she asks where the Gundam Rescue rulebook is, and Lunamaria tells her that it's with Athrun. Cagalli goes to see Athrun is reading it, "I see you've found the rulebook." Said Cagalli as Athrun glanced, putting on a smile, "So… these are the rules?" asked Athrun, "Yeah, what? Anything wrong?"

Asked Cagalli, "Well, I guess I'll have to say… there are too many rules." Said Athrun, Cagalli was slightly annoyed by this and asked "What's wrong with the rulebook?" "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just, we don't need the rulebook. We're a team; all we need is one rule, teamwork. And this rulebook is unnecessary." Replied Athrun.

Cagalli was frustrated and marched away from the room where Athrun was. "What did I say?" asked Athrun quizzically as Kira entered the room. Kira then told him that it was Cagalli who wrote the rulebook and that she's extremely proud of it, he also told him that Cagalli was the first Gundam Rescue Ranger since her father was founder, and mentor, of the team. Athrun felt a little guilty and went to apologize to her.

Meanwhile, in Talia's secret asteroid base, Axis, Auel was laying down his "plan" to defeat the Rangers, create a new monster and use him to defeat them. "That's your plan?" asked Sting, "Yup." Said Auel, "That… is… the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard! It's not even a real plan!" Said Sting, "Hey, I needed to save you from Miss Talia, didn't I?" Said Auel, who was trying to get some appreciation for saving Sting, but Sting just said "You idiot! If we don't come up with a real plan, she'll definitely kill us!" Auel was dumbfounded, but with no other option available, the duo creates a more powerful monster to defeat the Rangers, hoping that this time, they'll lose.

Athrun goes to see Cagalli, who's out at the lake near the Seed Base, tossing stones, "Cagalli?" he asked, approaching closer, "What is it?" Cagalli said sniffling sadly while still throwing stones "Listen, Cagalli, you seem like a very strong person and I respect that, but you got to realize that, we really don't need those rules you set in order to be a team. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but, like I said, all we need is teamwork; and nothing more." Cagalli continued throwing stones, as if ignoring Athrun. Athrun leaves, leaving Cagalli to think about what he said.

Athrun went for a stroll in the city, thinking about whether what he said was the right thing to do or not. Suddenly he receives a distress signal from the Seed Base; a new monster has appeared in the rock quarry on the outskirts of the city. He immediately heads to the location.

Athrun is at the quarry, seemingly empty. Suddenly he is ambushed by GINN-borgs, and Auel and Sting, who were apparently waiting for him, "Hey, you're the guy who got us punished by the mistress! You are so gonna pay for this!" shouted Auel, "I don't know this mistress you're talking about, but if you want a fight, then be my guest, Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" Athrun morphed and easily beat the GINN-borgs, but was beaten when Sting unveiled their latest monster, Zapper Z'Gok.

Athrun staggered up, but was knocked down again by Z'Gok. "Destroy Power Ranger!" said the monster as it walked closer to him, but was stunned itself when a flurry of blasts shot out from nowhere. There on that instant was Cagalli, morphed and ready for action, "You ready to fight Athrun?" asked Cagalli "Anytime, anywhere." Replied Athrun, and the perfect pair dueled against Auel, Sting, and Zapper Z'Gok, and although it was three against two, they managed to pull it off.

Just then, the other Rangers arrived and together, formed the Gundam Mega-Blaster, and defeated Z'Gok.

Talia was watching from the monitor on Axis and watched her minion's monster defeated by the Rangers, "As I thought." Talia then grabbed a blue vial, "Minerva Empowerment." She said as she opened the vial, and then a blue light emerged from it and returned to where Z'Gok was destroyed, and was brought back, now a giant beast.

"Gundamzords! Descend!" and the Gundamzords came down, "Gundamzords, combine!"

And out came the Gundam Megazord, ready for battle. Z'Gok started launching missiles that knocked down the Megazord, "Oh no, he's coming for us!" said Nicol, but Cagalli was no coward, and boldly declared that "teamwork" will get them out of this, Athrun was shocked when she said it.

The Megazord stood erect and faced the menace that was Z'Gok, the monstrous menace then proceeded to attack with its missiles again, but this time, with the Excalibur Power Sword, they diced the missiles in a flurry of slashes, typical of any other Megazord. Z'Gok was quickly finished with the Excalibur Power Slash.

Athrun headed for the lake, only to see Cagalli throwing stones again, but this time, with a smile, "Cagalli?" as Athrun approached Cagalli smiled at him, "You were right Athrun, I guess I was going a bit overboard with the rulebook, and I'm sorry." But Athrun said otherwise, "No, it was my fault. I should never have been so… sarcastic." The two giggled as three pairs of eyes were spying on them, "They're so perfect." Said Lunamaria, "I know." Said Nicol, "Come on, let's leave them alone." Kira concluded.

A/N: No flames please

P.S. I still can't believe I'm doing this.


	3. Episode 3: My Sister's Keeper

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: As always, the disclaimers of whatever is here is applied

Episode III: My Sister's Keeper

Meyrin was walking down the street going through the busy sections of town, wondering where Lunamaria is, and reminiscing of days gone by, days when she and Lunamaria weren't that close.

(Flashback)

"Come on, sis, at least try to enjoy the party." Said Meyrin, "Humph, I'm not in the mood." Snorted Lunamaria, as young as she was then, Lunamaria was not entirely… sociable, at least back then, feeling Meyrin was always stealing her spotlight, she was always private and a bit hostile to the outside world that she felt favored her sister more.

"Sis, come on, you don't have to lock yourself up like this for the rest of your life." Said Meyrin, who was trying to make her sister feel more… comfortable. "Shut up! I don't need any of this, and I don't need your help!" shouted Lunamaria, who was unaware that Meyrin would soon be very important to her.

(End Flashback)

Meyrin continued walking down the street, wondering if she could ever see her sister again.

On Axis, Talia was contacting the rest of ZAFT, Auel and Sting were the lousiest of the ranks of her invasion force. "Be sure to be here, I don't think I'll be able to stand their rambling any longer." Said Talia, "Don't worry, I'll be there to assist, long live the Emperor!" Said the voice from the commglobe (ZAFT's communication line, in the shape of a sphere). Auel and Sting were watching from the background, "Miss Talia must really be angry with us if she's asking the main unit of ZAFT for help." Said Sting "Then we gotta do something!" Said Auel "What do we do? We're the worst henchmen ever!" Said Sting. Just then, Talia appeared in front of them "Ah! Miss Talia!" said Auel "You two will send my latest creation against those Rangers, now go!" shouted Talia "Yes, ma'am!" and the duo went and marched off.

On Earth, Lunamaria was lounging on a rock near the lake, looking up to the sky with a relaxed face, just then Athrun came by, "Hey." Said Athrun, Lunamaria was still looking up "Its pretty, isn't it?" asked Lunamaria "It sure is." Replied Athrun. Lunamaria was able to feel a presence amidst the soft caresses of the wind, it was Meyrin, she had long since wanted to say she was sorry for what she couldn't do that time…

(Flashback)

"Come on, sis!" Said Meyrin, who wanted to try and cheer Lunamaria up. Lunamaria and Meyrin were going to see a motocross race, Meyrin was voting that Blake, the fan favorite, would win the race and thought it would cheer Lunamaria up, "I'm going to the bathroom." Said Lunamaria, unwilling to watch the race with her sister. "Blake is in the lead, all right! Too bad Lunamaria's not here." Said Meyrin. Lunamaria, who felt a pang of guilt, decided to finally give Meyrin a chance, and went to the cotton candy stand to make up for her sourness…

(Flashback is suddenly interrupted)

"Athrun, Lunamaria!" said a voice from their morpher communicators, "Another monster has appeared, get here at once!" They all returned to the Seed Base and saw Talia's latest monster, Red Z'Gok, attacking the citizens. "Rangers, you must hurry." Said Uzumi, "Gundam Rescue, Power Morph!" and the five went on their way.

Meyrin was taking a sip of tea at a café when she heard some noise coming from somewhere nearby.

The other Rangers were already at the scene, and were in battle against Red Z'Gok, Auel, Sting and several GINN-borgs, "We're not gonna let you win this time Rangers!" shouted Sting, "Yeah, we're gonna pound ya" said Auel. Athrun and Cagalli were taking on Auel, while Kira and Nicol were fighting the GINN-borgs and Sting, while Lunamaria took on Z'Gok personally, "C'mon Ranger, lets do this." Said Z'Gok, Lunamaria could then recall all the times Meyrin said come on, urging her to be happy, and now, she was.

Meyrin was watching from the background, "Is that all you got?" taunted Z'Gok "Why don't you just shut up!" Meyrin recognized the voice of the Pink Ranger, and those words she just said.

"Why don't you just shut up!"

"Don't you just shut up!"

"You just shut up!"

"Just shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Gundam Mega-Blaster! FIRE!"

Talia watched as Red Z'Gok was destroyed, "Minerva Empowerment."

"RRROOARRR!" bellowed the Z'Gok, the Rangers summon the Gundamzords, and formed the Gundam Megazord. But Z'Gok was incredibly strong, the Rangers tried to use an Excalibur Power Slash, but Z'Gok wasn't fazed by the attack. "Is that your best!" shouted Z'Gok, and started to pummel the Megazord.

They tried to attack him again with their Power Slash, but it still didn't work. "That's it, just a little more…" Said Talia, "Come on, sis, you can do it." Said Meyrin silently.

The Megazord was getting the pummeling of its life; it wouldn't be long before it was destroyed. "What's wrong? Feeling a little tired?" Said the Z'Gok as it pummeled the Megazord into near submission. Lunamaria was finally fed up at Z'Gok's taunts "Why… don't… you… just… SHUT UUUPPPP!" Lunamaria screamed at the top of her lungs, and unleashed a new attack on Z'Gok, "Impulse Power Punch!" and launched Z'Gok into the air with a super-powerful punch, as he came back down the Megazord punched him again at the gut, the force was so strong that it pierced Z'Gok's body, just before exploding, "Aargh!" Shouted Talia, whose perfect plan had gone down the drain.

"Whoa! That was awesome, Lunamaria!" said the other Rangers in congratulation.

Athrun went to the lake, seeing Lunamaria staring out into the sky again. "Hey" said Athrun "Hey" said Lunamaria, "You were just amazing." Said Athrun "Shut up" said Lunamaria, "It's over for today I guess." Said Athrun, "No, not yet." Said Lunamaria.

Meyrin went to the bus terminal, leaving for home, just then she stopped, sensing someone behind her, "You were great out there." Said Meyrin, "So… you know?" said Lunamaria "Lunamaria, you're my sister, you always will, you didn't need to run away you know." Said Meyrin, "I know."

(Flashback)

Meyrin was enjoying the show, but suddenly, just as soon as Lunamaria was at the entrance to the spectator seats, Blake lost control and careened out of control over a hump and crashed into the crowd, Lunamaria saw it was Meyrin's seat that Blake hit. Lunamaria was shocked "MEYRIIINNN!"

(End Flashback)

"In any case I was lucky to be alive." Said Meyrin "Yeah" said Lunamaria silently, she knew that when Meyrin was hurt badly, she blamed herself for the incident and ran away from home. "It was nice seeing you again though." Said Meyrin "Yeah." Said Lunamaria. The two sisters giggled softly before parting ways… again.

"Boohoo, that was so sad!" said Auel as he cried a waterfall from his eyes "I can't believe your crying!" said Sting, who was listening and watching Lunamaria talk to Meyrin. "I can't help it, (sniff) it was so sad! Waahhh!" Auel continued to cry. "Idiot." Said Sting.

A/N: Okay, so I got several problems, like, I don't know who will play Goldar, and the "Impulse Power Punch" was meant to make the Megazord battles more exciting; moreover, I took the Shut Up fading sequence from my sister, Erika Lania Ash. Anyway, please Read and Review, oh, and please, if you have any ideas on who to play Goldar, then by all means, please suggest. And yes, Blake from Ninja Storm made a cameo appearance. FLAMES are strictly prohibited. Please notify if I have bad Grammar.


	4. Intermission

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Gundam are the legal properties of their respective owners, standard disclaimers apply

Intermission: Since there's no candidate for Goldar yet, I suppose I could provide a little more info on the Ranger's powers, Zords, equipment, weapons and vehicles. (Warning: some may not appear in the fic)

Ranger Powers:

Athrun Zala – "Flash Bolt" gives Athrun the ability to project energy bolts (Athrun is the only Ranger capable of energy projection)

Cagalli Yula Athha – "Lightning Streak" gives Cagalli super-fast speed

Lunamaria Hawke – "Angel Grace" gives Lunamaria limited flight

Kira Yamato – "Azure Wall" transforms the spandex in Kira's suit into metal plates and gives him the ability to create force fields

Nicol Amalfi – "Mirage Curtain" gives Nicol invisibility

Zords:

Justice – Armed with a pair of extendable wrist-mounted blades and a beam projector, Justice is a well-balanced zord.

Akatsuki – A zord with two different modes; Shiranue and Oowashi, Oowashi is the standard humanoid form, while Shiranue is a plane-like aerial mode that shoots bursts of electricity. It is the smallest of the Gundamzords, since it forms the head of the Gundam Megazord.

Impulse – A Gundamzord built for agility. Armed with a crossbow, it is built solely for long-range attacks.

Freedom – A heavily armed zord, armed with two sabers and lasers mounted on the shoulders and waist.

Blitz – The largest of the Gundamzords; armed with no more than a single arm-mounted claw, it can also attack using sound waves to launch debris at it's foes. Forms the Megazord's legs.

Equipment:

Gundam Rescue Morpher – Like any other Power Morpher, it transforms our five teenage heroes into Power Rangers.

Communicators – Mounted on their Morphers, it allows the Rangers to communicate with each other.

Weapons:

Gunsword – Athrun's Power Weapon, a sword that possesses extraordinary versatility.

Gunfist – Cagalli's Power Weapon, a pair of fist attachments which are fast, lightweight and deceptively strong.

Gunstaff – Lunamaria's Power Weapon, a staff with excellent reach.

Gunshield – Kira's Power Weapon, a shield with strong durability.

Gunclaw – Nicol's Power Weapon, a large, powerful arm-mounted claw.

Gundam Blaster – The standard sidearm of the Gundam Rescue Rangers.

Gundam Mega-Blaster – A powerful blaster formed from the Power Weapons (Not the normal Blasters) which can decimate any monster.

Vehicles:

Gun Cycle – the motorcycle transport of the Gundam Rescue Rangers; there is a color-coded cycle for each Ranger, armed with side-mounted lasers and an on-the-road tire switch for unrestricted all-terrain movement. The Red Gun Cycle can be mounted with a side-car for whenever another Ranger out on the field needs to get to another location and doesn't have his/her Gun Cycle or to transport injured citizens away from a fight.

Gun Mark – A giant, impenetrable tank, with nearly thrice the power of the Mega-Blaster, it is truly fearsome.

Gun Jet – The Gun Jet is a vehicle which carries the Rangers into the sky, similar to the Time Jet of Time Force. The Gun Jet can also dock with the Gundam Megazord to increase its attack power, much like the Soul Bird of Wild Force.

A/N: These are all that I have for now, when new Rangers join the roster the Intermission will constantly be updated.


	5. Episode 4: Assistance

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Gundam are the legal properties of their respective owners, standard disclaimers apply

Episode IV: Assistance

Two children were walking down the city streets, "C'mon Sky! Let's get some of those new chocolates!" Said Syd, urging Sky to the candy store, "Syd, I'm not in the mood for candy!" Said Sky trying to get out of Syd's grip.

Just then a truck quickly sped past them, "Whoa! What was that!" said Syd, as the truck continued to uncontrollably run for a gas station, "Aah! Help me! My brakes are stuck!" shouted the man inside, "Oh no! If he hits the station it'll explode!" shouted Sky.

Fortunately, Cagalli was in the area, and using her "Lightning Streak" ability, Cagalli rushes for the truck and tries the brakes. It didn't work, so she summoned her Gunfist and punched the foot-brakes.

It finally stopped moving, but was slowly reaching the station. Kira then jumped from out of nowhere and, using his "Azure Wall" managed to stop the truck at last. "Wow, if it weren't for the Blue and Yellow Ranger, the street would have been an inferno." Said Sky.

"Some day, I'm gonna be a Ranger, like the Gundam Rescue." Declared Sky, Syd burst out laughing "What's so funny?" asked Sky, annoyed. "As if you ever will be a Ranger!" Said Syd still laughing "Oh yeah, well when I'm older, I'll show you, I'll show you all!" Sky boldly declared.

Back in the Seed Base, Cagalli and the others were training near the lake. Cagalli was trying to run up a small cliff to test how fast she could get up, using the "Lightning Streak" she skillfully ran towards the side of the cliff; however, she lost her footing and fell before she even got 2 meters up, "Don't worry, just try again." Said Athrun, trying to support Cagalli's efforts, just then there was a beep from her Communicator, It looks like Seed Base' Main Computer short-circuited again. Cagalli sighed, and left back for the Seed Base. Athrun watched her go off "Geez, she's had it rough." Said Athrun, worrying about Cagalli.

That night, Athrun decided to do Cagalli a favor, and set to work on a special project…

On Axis, Talia sees a ship docking in her base. She then goes to greet a familiar face "Welcome, General Yzak, you honor us with your presence." Said Talia to the silver-haired warrior. "Spare me your pleasantries, Talia." Said Yzak scornfully. Auel and Sting were, as always, spying in the background "Who is that?" asked Auel "It's General Yzak, the Supreme Commander of ZAFT's entire army." Replied Sting, "Wow, he must really be good." Said Auel "…And not only that, he's the personal bodyguard of our Lord Dullindal." Said Sting "No way!" Said Auel in surprise.

Back with Talia and Yzak, "So… these Power Rangers are the cause of your failures." Said Yzak, "Yes, unless I dispose of them from this pathetic planet, Lord Gilbert will surely be infuriated with me." Said Talia. "Bah, I could take care of these Rangers myself." Yzak declared, "I'll go to Earth and deal with them myself!" with those words, Yzak left for Earth. "We can't let him upstage us!" Said Sting "We can't?" Said Auel, a bit confused, "Of course not! If he beats the Rangers, we'll be out of a job!" Said Sting, "Oh!" said Auel, the duo went and decided to create a new monster to help them defeat the Rangers.

On Earth, Cagalli refreshed herself from the hectic workload of the previous day; Athrun came to her and said that he had a surprise waiting for them at the Seed Base. Unfortunately, there was an emergency beep that something powerful was attacking the city, and Cagalli left before telling her the surprise.

The Rangers gathered at the spot, and there they were met by several GINN-borgs and someone they never saw before, "Who are you!" Said Athrun towards the strange warrior, "I am Yzak Joule, Supreme Commander of ZAFT! All those who oppose us and our Emperor shall meet their doom!" Then Yzak sent the GINN-borgs to attack the Rangers. This time the GINN-borgs were slightly stronger and harder, "Darn their too tough!" Said Kira, "Everyone! Assemble the Gundam Mega-Blaster!" shouted Athrun. The Mega-Blaster was formed, and in one powerful blast, defeated the GINN-borgs. "Impressive, I suppose this is why Talia has such a hard time defeating you." Said Yzak, "We're the Power Rangers, and we'll never lose to you!" Said Athrun.

"Oh ho ho, so you think you can defeat me? Foolish Rangers, I will smite you all!" Said Yzak. The Rangers battled Yzak, but he was far too strong, even for all of them. "Is that the best you have?" Yzak jeered.

As soon as the Rangers got to their feet, a blast shot at them from somewhere else. "What?" said Yzak, a little confused. It was Auel and Sting "We'll take over from here, Yzak." They said to the Commander "So, it seems you two aren't as stupid as I thought you were." Said Yzak, slightly impressed by the two, "And now Rangers, time to say ouchie." Said Auel. The weakened Rangers got up, "We can't give up! C'mon!" Said Athrun to his teammates, they formed the Mega-Blaster and fired, but the shot was deflected by something. "What?" Said Athrun in surprise, it was Auel and Sting's new monster: Grip Gyan, the machine knight came and crippled the Rangers again.

"What are we going to do!" Said Athrun, since the Mega-Blaster couldn't defeat him, what could? Then Cagalli said there might be a way, it's a new weapon she developed for the Rangers: the Gun Mark, but she'd have to be in the Seed Base in order to get it to the city. "Don't worry; I'll get it for you." Said Athrun, "But Athrun, we need you here!" Said Cagalli, "Don't worry, I got someone at the Seed Base to help us out." Said Athrun "But my father is telepathic, not telekinetic!" Said Cagalli, "I know, I meant someone other than your father." Said Athrun. Cagalli didn't get it, since her father was at the Seed Base, and he was put in cold sleep, who else could possibly be at the Seed Base other than herself, the Rangers, and her father? "Haro! We need the Gun Mark, now!" Said Athrun through his Communicator, "Who's Haro?" thought Cagalli, suddenly a voice spoke through the Communicator, "Ay yi yi yi yi! Yes Athrun sir!" Said a machine-like voice.

Cagalli couldn't believe it, there was someone else in the Seed Base other than her father. In a couple of moments, the giant tank-like Gun Mark was there, they all mounted it, "Gun Mark, Giga-cannon, and Fire!" and destroyed Grip Gyan.

"Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true." Said Yzak "Minerva Empowerment" He said as he took out a blue vial, originally meant for himself when the Rangers summoned their Zords, and Grip Gyan was back in action.

The Rangers summoned their zords "Gundamzords, descend!" and combined them, "Gundamzords, combine!" and were ready for action.

"Lunamaria! Do your thing!" Said Athrun, "Right!" She charged up for an "Impulse Power Punch" and launched her attack, but Gyan deflected the attack, "My Power Punch didn't faze him!" Said Lunamaria.

Grip Gyan then beat the Megazord with a good slashin' with his sword, and the Rangers were tossed out of the Megazord as it continued to get damaged by Gyan "Oh no! At this rate the Megazord is toast!" Said Nicol, "There's a way we can save it!" Said Cagalli, and told the others of the Gun Jet, "If we can dock it with the Megazord, we can increase its attack power!" It was worth a shot, "Haro! Get the Gun Jet out fast!" Athrun said to Haro "Yes, Athrun!" said the robot voice.

The Gun Jet was launched from the Seed Base, and all the Rangers, as with the Gun Mark, rode on the vehicle and fired off its laser arsenal to distract Gyan, "Gwaah!" Gyan grunted, "Gun Jet, mobile merge!" shouted the Rangers as the torso of the Gundam Megazord opened to fuse with the Gun Jet, once inside, the Gun Jet became their new cockpit "Wow, Cagalli, you sure outdone yourself this time." Said Athrun "Thanks" Said Cagalli.

The energy reserves of the Gun Jet then fed the rest of the Megazord, boosting its power. "Alright, time to test my latest move!" Said Cagalli, "Akatsuki Power Beam!" Gyan stood erect as Cagalli fired a straight flowing beam from the head of the Megazord, Gyan raised his sword to deflect the laser but his weapon was cut in half, then, to finish off the job, Cagalli sent the laser beam to pass through his head, slowly slicing its way down to the pelvis section, and destroyed Grip Gyan.

"NO!" Shouted Auel and Sting in unison. Yzak looked at the triumphant Gundam Megazord with a scowl, "Pathetic."

Afterwards, Cagalli went and asked Athrun who was Haro. He explained to her that Haro, or by his full name, Haro 5, was a special robot he created last night to help maintain the base whenever Cagalli was training or was out on the field. She then asked to be introduced to Haro 5.

When they got to the Seed base, there in the Main Room was a strange robot with the body of the original Alpha 5 and the head of a Haro. Cagalli then burst out laughing, "Ay yi yi yi yi, what is so funny?" asked Haro, a little confused. Athrun admitted that the building of Haro 5 was a little strange. Athrun also admitted that he knew a thing or two about robotics as well.

On Axis, Auel and Sting were running away in panic, "Miss Talia, please! Calm down!" Talia was aggravated by Auel and Sting's interference. "You two imbeciles ruined General Yzak's plan! I have just about had enough of you two! Ten thousand of my blasts are not enough for YOU!"

A/N: Yes, I know, during this time, the Power Rangers: SPD are still kids.

Spoiler: Alright, time to give at least one spoiler, this will hopefully be my only spoiler. Very soon, Rey Za Burrel will be the sixth Ranger to join the roster.


	6. Episode 5: The Blues

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: Many thanks to heller for Yzak to be Goldar

Episode V: The Blues

Kira was depressed, and for good reason, he won't admit his feelings to the girl he has fallen head-over-heels with. That girl was Lacus Clyne, the most popular girl in school, her fame rivaled only by Mia and Lunamaria, Lacus was one-of-a-kind, she was quite modest, unlike Mia, and was always cool, unlike Lunamaria. Everything about her was enough to make Kira's "Azure Wall" crumble like dust in the wind.

"Staring at her again?" Kira turned and saw his best friend, Athrun, look at him with mischievous eyes, "Athrun…" Kira said, annoyed with Athrun's interference "You're gonna have to tell her someday, y'know." Athrun said. Athrun had known Kira's major crush on Lacus ever since he was in the 2nd Grade, which blossomed into a sick, ritualistic obsession (Kira even has a small shrine of Lacus in his closet, something he only shared with Athrun.) "Athrun, I… I… can't." Kira answered, stuttering, "Kira, you have always been in love with Lacus, from as far as I can recall, and you're never gonna get 'satisfied' until you tell her everything." Said Athrun, "Ha, that's easy for you to say, at least you got Cagalli." Said Kira "Yes I know, and… what was that about Cagalli?"

On Axis, Yzak was planning his next assault on the Rangers, "This plan is pure genius, and I never thought it would be this easy." Said Yzak, grinning evilly at the thought of his ingenious plan. For a time, Yzak had been observing the Gundam Rescue Rangers looking for a weak spot, and he believed he had discovered one, but he needed confirmation, and his plan was set in motion.

Back on Earth, Kira was walking down the steps of Morgenroete High, still a little depressed at not being able to admit to Lacus. Just then, a girl had dropped her workload on the sidewalk near the steps, when he went to help he saw it was Lacus, Kira couldn't believe his luck, he was finally close to her, at the most, a couple of inches, and stood staring at her in a trance as he handed her things to her, "You alright, Kira?" asked Lacus "Um… ah, fine." Said Kira, as he sighed in relief. "Wanna get some ice cream?" asked Lacus, "Um… sure." Said Kira.

The two got their ice cream, one strawberry pink for Lacus, and one mint blue for Kira. They sat down together quietly, until Kira broke the silence "Lacus, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while." Said Kira "What is it?" asked Lacus "Well, I…" but before he could start, his cell phone beeped "Hold on a minute" said Kira, "Yeah" said Kira, "Kira, it's me, Athrun, Yzak's back at the mall, we need you there." Said Athrun, "Alright, I'll be there." Said Kira, then he turned to Lacus, "I'm sorry, there's something I gotta do, I'll be right back." Said Kira, "Alright" Said Lacus, and Kira went off.

At the mall the other Rangers were already morphed and saw Yzak, scaring the citizens away with his pyrotechnics, "Stop Yzak!" Shouted Athrun to the ZAFT commander, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Red, Black, Yellow and Pink Rangers, where's Blue Boy?" said Yzak mockingly, "Don't think you can beat us again!" Said Cagalli. Yzak attacked the Rangers, the Rangers held off much better than last time, and even Yzak was having trouble, but he still managed to weaken them. "Whew, you're tough, but I'm tougher!" said Yzak triumphantly. Just then, Kira jumped into the fray, "Who are you?" Said Yzak, "I'm here to fight you! Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" Kira then morphed into the Blue Ranger to defeat Yzak by himself, since his teammates were downed, "Ah ha ha ha ha!" Yzak laughed evilly as soon as he saw the Blue Ranger morphed, and then disappeared. Kira, a little confused on what happened, went and helped his team get up "What was that about?" Said Kira quizzically, "I have no idea, but we better be careful, who knows what he's planned?" Said Athrun.

Kira demorphs and headed back to Lacus, only to find the place she was at in shambles. "What happened?" asked Kira, shocked at what he finds, suddenly he hears a girl struggling behind him, and he turned and saw Lacus, in Yzak's grip, "Kira! Help!" shouted Lacus, Kira ran for her, but was shot by something, "Say hello to my new friend: Road Gogg, and now, I'll be taking your girlfriend, Aha ha ha ha!" With those words, Road Gogg turned into a ball, with Lacus inside, and left the area. "No!" shouted Kira, as he saw his girl be taken away "Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" Kira morphed into the Blue Ranger and tried to strike Yzak, but the ZAFT commander just laughed and fled. "Argh!" shouted Kira in frustration.

Kira then ran after Road Gogg, he then found him at an abandoned warehouse, with an unconscious Lacus, "Lacus!" Kira tried to get to Lacus but as soon as Gogg saw him, he turned into a ball, and fled with Lacus yet again, "Oh man!" Kira panted in disappointment, this time Road Gogg went to the outskirts.

Kira ran after him, but he had expended so much energy running he couldn't keep up and collapsed on the road, "La… cus…" he gasped before fading on the scorching hot road.

As soon as he woke up, he saw Lunamaria staring at him, "Ahh!" Kira said in surprise, "Yup, he's alive." Said Lunamaria, "Knock it off, Luna." Said Athrun. When Kira got up, he saw Athrun and the others on some new vehicles; Cagalli explained to him that it was their own new traveling vehicles: The Gun Cycles, and also explained that, had Kira not hastily went three or so kilometers, he could have brought his out to pursue Road Gogg. "Yeah, you're not The Flash, y'know" said Luna mockingly, "Luna!" Said Cagalli.

"Just get on the side car, Kira." Said Athrun, telling Kira to ride the side car of his Gun Cycle. In moments they saw Gogg running towards an empty dirt basin.

"Alright, Gogg, where's Lacus?" Gogg didn't reply, but simply pointed to another area, there was Lacus, unconscious and bound. "Lacus!" but before Kira could reach her, Yzak appeared, "Minerva Empowerment!" he said as Road Gogg transformed into a giant by the Minerva Empowerment.

"Whoa!" Said everyone, but then they summoned the Gundamzords "Gundamzords! Descend!" and, as always "Gundamzords! Combine!"

Kira chose to fight alone on the Megazord, "You need to get Lacus out of here as fast as possible." Said Kira, "Alright, we'll leave everything to you." Said Athrun as he helped Lacus get on the side car and sped off. "Right, time to finish this, Gun Jet! Mobile merge!" Kira went into the Gun Jet, alone; Cagalli had apparently re-configured the Gun Jet to be piloted by one Ranger, as well as the Megazord.

Kira summoned the Excalibur Power Sword, with no one else to use their special attack, he simply used the Excalibur Power Slash, but Road Gogg transformed into a ball and did a roll-attack on the Megazord before it could do the Power Slash.

Road Gogg was rolling against the Megazord, Kira, unfortunately, could not effectively handle the Megazord without everyone else to help move it.

"No, I will beat him, for LACUS!" shouted Kira, and unlocked yet another new move for the Gundam Megazord, "Freedom Power Ball!" and formed a ball of energy from the arms, a big ball of energy, and, just as soon as Road Gogg was gonna hit him again, he launched the ball like a bowling ball which broke through Gogg before destroying him.

"Alright! I did it!" he said victoriously as Yzak saw his master plan ruined, "Curse you!"

Later, Kira went to Lacus's house to apologize for what happened, to his surprise, Lacus was waiting for him. "Lacus, I'm… sorry." Said Kira "Don't worry Kira…" Said Lacus "…you'll always be my hero, Ranger or not." Kira was surprised "You know?" Said Kira, "Uh-huh, Athrun told me everything, including all about you." Said Lacus, "Lacus, I…" but Lacus put her fingers to his lips before he could finish, "Say no more, you've had a rough day." Said Lacus, "Alright then, tomorrow?" Said Kira, "Sure, goodnight." Said Lacus as she bid Kira goodnight.

"Lacus…" Said Kira, now all alone on her porch, as he walked into the streets, he shouted "YES!"

_Auel: Hey, how comeweweren't in this episode?_

_Sting: Because Dennis said we wouldn't be._

_Auel: That's not fair! We're supposed to be the comedy relief!_

_Sting: Not for this episode, I heard._

_Auel: Aww!_

A/N: If I have bad grammar, then please notify, and no flames please.

Sorry if Lacus was a little OOC.


	7. Episode 6: A Better Way

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Episode VI: A Better Way

It did not bode well for Axle Acguy, as the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Gundam Mega-Blaster and ultimately defeat him, "Rraaagh!" He roared as the Rangers fired.

"Gundam Mega-Blaster, FIRE!"

(End Flashback)

Athrun was at home in his bed, thinking about his first day as a Power Ranger. It was when he chose to protect the Earth from some evil galaxy-conquering force, known as ZAFT, and to protect his friends, though, somehow, he began to doubt his decisions.

The next day he paid a visit to Uzumi, who might be able to quell his troubles. "So… you are troubled by the mission of the Rangers?" Uzumi asked, "No, it's just, maybe, there has to be a better way than to fight." Said Athrun, Athrun, although knowing the gravity of the Ranger's duty, he always was troubled by his actions in the past couple of days, "Athrun, I understand that it must be disturbing on your part, but you must realize, the Power Rangers have, for years since the days of Zordon, been the protectors of both your planet and for all the things that stand for what is right." Said Uzumi, "I know and I understand that, but must we really have to retaliate with force all the time?" Said Athrun, "Athrun, perhaps the only reason you are doubting is because you have not opened your eyes to the truth, in this universe there will always be such a thing as good and evil, and although it may seem unlikely, good and evil have always lived in a perfect, undisturbed balance. Should any side, the former or the latter, tip beyond its limitations, then everything would come crashing down." Said Uzumi, "Uzumi, I understand that I must do the right thing, but, I really am not sure of what to think." Said Athrun.

"Very well, I will not extenuate this matter, but I ask only that you try not to do anything foolish, ZAFT will not listen to you and never will." With those words, Uzumi fell silent.

On Axis, Talia and Yzak plan their next assault on the Rangers, "Are you certain this will work?" asked Talia, "Of course, they will never be able to expect what's coming for them by the time we're done." Yzak said, he then motioned for Auel and Sting into the room "As for you two, you will play a significant part in this operation as well." Said Yzak, "We won't goof up, we promise!" Said Sting, "Yeah, we sure won't!" Said Auel, "Good." Said Yzak, chuckling in an evil manner.

Athrun was out patrolling the areas where his friends had done battle with Axle Acguy, Zapper and Red Z'Gok, Grip Gyan and, just recently, Road Gogg. Athrun thought to himself, "Uzumi could be right, they are dangerous, but why not try, at least. Suddenly, Uzumi contacted him, saying that Auel and Sting, along with several GINN-borgs, are attacking the city again, "The other Rangers are already there, Athrun, you must help them!" Said Uzumi, "Right!" Athrun said as he turned to head for the direction of where his friends were.

However, as soon as he turned and was about to go, Yzak was right there in front of him, and shot out a blast that sent him flying off his Gun Cycle. "Ahahaha! I never imagined this would be so easy!" Yzak said in delight, Athrun staggered back up, "Want some more!" shouted Yzak as he prepared for another shot, "Why?" Said Athrun under his breath, "What?" Said Yzak mockingly, "Why must you fight? How would you feel if you were in this position!" Shouted Athrun, Athrun decided that if Uzumi could not tell him why they must fight, then perhaps ZAFT could enlighten him.

"Why? WHY?" Shouted Yzak, "Because that is what it is about, what it has always been about!" Yzak concluded, "But then, why try to be evil? there could have been other ways." Said Athrun, "Oh please, you truly are dense, aren't you? Fine, then perhaps I'll explain it from my own perspective, you know how it is the old saying goes 'good always triumphs over evil'? Well, if I were describe it, that is the most ridiculous concept that has ever been said and has, for centuries, never been true…" Said Yzak, "… The truth is, although good is a force to be reckoned with, evil has been nothing more than its shadow. And as such, we only seek our share of glory, in any way we can." Said Yzak, "But good always triumphs over evil." Said Athrun, "Hah! That couldn't be more far from the truth! Are you referring to 'no matter how great the darkness, there will always be a light shining within'? Well, have you ever heard of 'no matter how bright the light, there is always a deep darkness?'" Said Yzak, "Well, you see, there has always been 'good wins in the end?' well, little man, the truth to that is, there is no end. It has always been a simple shift in the balance of power, and our lives are just part of a never-ending story, one story ends and another begins, one that is of good, the other that is evil, that's all there is to it, satisfied?" Yzak concluded.

Athrun couldn't believe it, although it probably wouldn't have made sense to anyone else, he understood it clearly and knew what to do.

"Are you ready to fight now?" Said Yzak, without saying a word, Athrun summoned his Gunsword and dueled one-on-one against his opponent. This time, it was even harder for Yzak to beat his opponent, even though he was all by himself. As for Athrun, the "answer" that Yzak gave him actually made him more focused than ever before, perhaps this was the answer Uzumi denied him earlier, believing it would distract him, but instead, gave him a renewed fighting spirit.

On the other side of the city, Auel and Sting are badly beaten by the other Rangers, "We gotta retreat! We can't keep this up!" Said Sting, "But…" before Auel could finish, Sting already left, leaving Auel to follow suit.

Back with the battle between Athrun and Yzak, the latter finally felt the bitterness of defeat, and was forced to retreat back to Axis.

Back at the Seed Base, Athrun apologized to Uzumi, "No, I am the one at fault; I should have told you from the beginning, like everyone else." Said Uzumi apologetically, "Think nothing of it, besides, it's in the past now." Said Athrun, "Thank you for understanding, Athrun. May the Power protect you."

A/N: I know, the tone of this episode was slightly darker, wasn't it? And please, do I really have bad Grammar? Did I misspell anything?


	8. Episode 7: Seeing Double

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Power Rangers!

A/N: I hope this makes you readers happy (especially my patroness "Songstress of Victory")

Episode VII: Seeing Double

Athrun was leaving Morgenroete High after another hectic day of school; he didn't feel like it could get any worse; unfortunately, it did. While heading out of the campus entrance, he bumped into someone he didn't hope to expect, Mia, whenever Athrun met her personally, he always makes a rash promise, "C'mon Athrun, let's go on a date!" Said Mia, (She was always so direct in this manner) this time, there was no escape for Athrun, "Alright, already! We'll go…" Athrun said begrudgingly, he didn't wanna date Mia, and he could have just refused, but he was too much of a gentleman to disappoint a lady, even if it was Mia.

Athrun had perhaps taken too many responsibilities: First, as leader of the Rangers, then, to do his school stuff, and finally, trying to live up to his own expectations towards everyone else. He's had rough times through and through.

And what about Cagalli? What about her? It's not as if she had… anything close between him and herself. Okay, maybe a little. But not that deep (at least not yet) but she felt sorry for the guy and had to do something.

As Cagalli pondered over this situation, she saw Haro-5 maintaining the Seed Base's control computers. Suddenly, she got an idea, if Athrun could build a robot assistant, so could she, but much better…

Athrun lazily slept in bed practically all morning, too exhausted from the homework last night to do anything else. When he woke up, he saw his clock was in snooze, "Oh no! I am so late!" He had been so busy last night; he forgot to set the alarm.

He rushed through the streets with a triangular slice of toast as his meal for the day. "Darn it! I'm not gonna make it! There must be a faster way!" Athrun said, he paused for a moment, went into an empty alley, and morphed into the Red Ranger and got his Gun Cycle, and got to Morgenroete as fast as he possibly could.

As he was in the hallway, he rushed to his next class according to the time; he went through the door and said "Sorry I'm late." But his teacher, Erica Simmons, looked puzzled, "What're talking about? You've been here since first period and I saw you at lunch." She said, Athrun was confused, what was she talking about?

Later at lunch, Athrun overheard Mia talking about what a wonderful night she had with Athrun, "…And then he said I was so beautiful, the prettiest of flowers would wilt before me and the most charming princess is put to shame. It was so… magical." She said, Athrun was even more dumbfounded, how could he have been with her last night? He was already asleep at the time and was never there.

Athrun didn't know what to think that day, what was everyone talking about? He had no idea.

Meanwhile, on Axis, Talia and Yzak were discussing their next plan to defeat the Power Rangers, "I'm very certain that this plan will not fail as the previous ones did." Talia declared, "It had better not, for your sake." Said Yzak, knowing full well what the consequences for failure were. As for Auel and Sting, they were to create a new monster for the plan. "Why are we doing this again?" Asked Auel, "The mistress' newest plan is to send a monster to attack the city, while the both of us, and the General, invade the Ranger's HQ." Answered Sting, "Oh, I get it." Said Auel. "Hey, how come we're with the General? And how does he know where the enemy's base is?" Asked Auel, "Simple, during his battle with the Red Ranger, Talia intercepted the transmission from the Red Ranger's Morpher, and traced it back to a certain area outside the city." Answered Sting, "Oh, I see." Replied Auel.

On Earth, Athrun decides to figure things out in the Seed Base, just then he hears Cagalli saying something, "Alright, Athrun, it's time to tweak you up." She said, what was she talking about, and was that gig about tweaking?

When he went inside, He saw Cagalli and… HIMSELF? On some operations table. At that, he fainted before Cagalli.

When he came to, Athrun saw Cagalli up-close in the face, "Gah!" He shrieked, Cagalli just giggled. Cagalli then calmly explained that the "other" Athrun was an android counterpart of the real Athrun, a little surprise she cooked up from Haro being the inspiration; she also explained that everything that everyone thought he did was actually his android clone, "Sorry for the little scare, I wanted it to be a surprise." She said, "No problem, I guess it's something I deserve after I shocked you with Haro-5." He said, just then I wondered what we were gonna call the "new guy", "How about 'Cyber-Athrun'?" Cagalli said, it was good enough, but not like we had anything else to call him.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Kira and Lacus have a small argument about something, as for the exact details of the argument, there weren't any specifics about it (Starting a totally unnecessary sub-plot.)

On Axis, Auel and Sting finish their latest creation, Doom Zock, and the duo, along with Yzak, head for Earth while Talia sends Zock on Heliopolis City.

The Rangers are called to action when Zock attacks, the Rangers morph "Gundam Rescue! Power Morph!" and on their Gun Cycles, and took off for Heliopolis.

The Rangers are on the scene, with Doom Zock and several GINN-borgs attacking, "Destroy Rangers!" was all it said, and the GINN-borgs all attack at once. Nicol, Lunamaria and Kira take on the GINN-borgs while Cagalli and Athrun battle Doom Zock.

Meanwhile, back at the Seed Base's vicinity, Yzak, Auel and Sting, are trying to find the Seed Base, "Are you sure its here?" Asked Auel, who was getting tired and bored, "Oh I'm certain it's around here unless you QUIT ASKING ME THAT!" Shouted Sting. Yzak cuts through some foliage with his massive saber as he continued finding the Seed Base.

Just then, Cyber-Athrun appears before them, "What! What are you doing here! We thought you were at the city!" Said Yzak, "Sorry, but no one passes through here." Said Cyber-Athrun, and struck a martial-artist pose, "Well, we're so gonna kick your butt!" Said Auel, "I'll beat you all unmorphed!" Said Cyber-Athrun, "Ha! Let's see you try!" said Yzak.

Back at Heliopolis, Doom Zock is now all alone fighting the Rangers, with the GINN-borgs all incapacitated. "Gundam Mega-Blaster! FIRE!" and Zock is destroyed. "Minerva Empowerment" Said Talia as she saw Doom Zock is destroyed.

"Gundamzords! Descend!" The Rangers shouted as their Zords descend to form the Gundam Megazord, and fight against Doom Zock.

Back at the Seed Base area, Yzak, Auel and Sting summon their own GINN-borgs out of desperation. Cyber-Athrun certainly isn't the real Athrun, but he fights like the dickens! "We won't last like this! We need to retreat!" said Sting, Yzak, frustrated by Cyber-Athrun's fighting prowess, retreats begrudgingly.

As for the Megazord battle, Doom Zock successfully repelled the Megazord's attacks, "This isn't working! We need a new tactic!" Said Athrun, "How about a combo? A combination of our Power Attacks!" suggested Cagalli, "Alright, we'll give it a try!" Cagalli has Haro send the Gun Jet to power-up the Megazord.

"Alright, let's try something I was planning on doing!" Said Lunamaria, Kira formed the Freedom Power Ball and sent it up into the air, then Luna did the Impulse Power Punch and sent the energy ball straight for Doom Zock, destroying it.

"How did he fend them off like that?" asked Athrun, "Simple, I uploaded combat data from our previous fights and now Cyber-Athrun fights as fiercely as all of us combined." Said Cagalli, "Cool." Said Athrun.

"I'm…sorry, alright." Said Kira, "Alright, and thanks." Said Lacus. (As if anyone really cares what they were arguing about)

A/N: Sorry if it took me a while to call the city something, oh and no flames please, R&R


	9. Episode 8: Titanium Terror pt I

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

Episode VIII: Titanium Terror pt. I

Yzak was pacing around the halls of Axis, "How could this happen!" He shouted, "I am the strongest warrior! So WHY!" Yzak was wondering in vain how it is he of all people is unable to defeat the Rangers; he thought to himself how his "brilliant" plans were a failure.

Talia watches Earth from her asteroid base's windows, thinking about something, "How will I be able to deal with this now?" she thought to herself how Gilbert will react when she tells him she has yet to defeat the Power Rangers.

Auel and Sting were in another part of Axis, simply playing cards; apparently they were accustomed to the constant defeats and really didn't seem to be that interested in winning anymore, "What do you think they'll do next?" asked Auel, "I dunno" said Sting, both silently kept playing, waiting for the next plan to take shape.

Yzak threw a tantrum out of frustration, unable to bear his own miserable defeats. "Why can I not crush them?" Yzak never took losing lightly, but had no patience for losing several times in a row.

On Earth, Athrun and the others were patrolling the city, morphed and on their Gun Cycles, they saw a burning building with people shouting inside, "There are people in there! We gotta save them!" Said Athrun, they dashed in and Athrun, Nicol and Kira managed to get some people out while Cagalli dashed through the burning wreckage and some people on the roof, while Luna got the people off of the roof using her "Angel Grace". Like any hero(es), they were praised for their efforts and raced off, looking for another area that needs a rescue to find; after all, they were called the "Gundam Rescue".

Back on Axis, Yzak was plotting his most despicable plot yet, the whole ordeal of losing made him almost insane and out of his mind "Yes, YES! Almost there! ALMOST THERE!" He shouted in delight. And what was his most despicable plan yet? To make his very own Power Ranger, an Evil Ranger, a ranger on the side of the villains. (It's not very original, considering the likes of Tommy, Ryan, Merrick (as Zen-Aku), Hunter, Blake and Trent were also Evil Rangers)

On Earth, Lunamaria was complaining about a hard day's work of rescuing people, who knew the life of a superhero was so hard? "Man! I wish Rey were here!" She said with a sigh, her boyfriend Rey Za Burrel wasn't at school today, but that didn't concern her, that guy was prone to illnesses from time to time, so it was understandable he wasn't around. Still, Rey was envied by all the boys at school, from jocks to nerds, he was smart, athletic, and overall, a gentleman, Lunamaria was, in fact, the most envied among the girls on campus largely due to the fact she alone was Rey's girlfriend, two almost complete opposites and yet, they're lovebirds. It was a little strange, in an unnatural sense.

Lunamaria's only problem would have to be her constant complaining, it makes hundreds (or rather thousands) wonder how Rey manages to put up with her, and for being a Pink Ranger, she sure doesn't show any sign of her color's sugary sweetness.

On Axis, Yzak completes the Berserker Morpher, the device he needs to create his Evil Ranger, yet he will need someone to use it, he certainly knows he can't, his own power would conflict with that of the Berserker Morpher, so instead, he would have to settle for some kid he abducted yesterday. "Are you sure this will actually work?" asked Talia, who was preparing their brainwashing machine "Of course it will! The only thing that can defeat a Power Ranger is another Ranger! Simple as that!" He said, Auel and Sting were watching from the background, yet again, and thinking the general has gone cuckoo. As for the kid, who was unconscious, he was then exposed to the waves of the brainwasher, and screamed at the intense pain in his head, "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

The next day…

The Rangers were out on their patrols again, just then they witnessed a shoplifter make a mad dash out on the street, however, Kira used his "Azure Wall" power and stopped the crook right in his path with a force field, it was all in a days work for the Rangers. But not for very long.

Yzak was ready with his plan, his Evil Ranger was ready for action, all he needed was a field test to prove his capabilities and the Power Rangers were history.

Lunamaria was lying lazily on her favorite resting spot, a rock near the lake which would otherwise have been uncomfortable, how she manages to stay comfortable on such a hard rock, nobody has a clue, "Maybe she has a rock for a skull." Said Haro 5, Lunamaria heard the joke, and punched him hard on his left temple, "Aiyiyiyiyi" He said as his circuits tried to reconfigure themselves back to its normal states. Just then, the alarm goes nuts, "What's going on?" Said Athrun as he entered the command center, Uzumi assesses the situation "Our sensors have found the trace of a powerful hostile around the area near Heliopolis's industrial district, it's more powerful than anything I've seen so far". He said, "Looks like we'll just have to deal." Athrun said.

They raced for the area, "I don't see anything." Kira said, "I hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts." Lunamaria said.

Just then, a horde of GINN-borgs ambush the Rangers, but given that they're nothing compared to anything they've faced so far, they weren't really a threat and breezed through the ordeal. After the battle Yzak appears, "Welcome Rangers, to my latest trap!" Yzak said, "Yzak! What are you up to this time!" Athrun said, "No need to get all huffy now, I just wanted you to introduce my new friend." Yzak said, "Well, whatever you throw at us, you're going down just the same!" Athrun said. Then the Rangers charged for Yzak; but before they could strike him, a massive energy blast suddenly hit them all at once in a huge explosion.

"What the-!" Athrun said, staggering up. There, on the roof of some building, was another Power Ranger. "Bwahahaha! You fools! It is time for you to meet my new friend, the Titanium Ranger!" Yzak said. "What! Another Power Ranger?" Athrun said in surprise, how could there be another Ranger? He thought there were only five.

The mysterious Titanium Ranger walked closer towards the Rangers, holding his weapon, a sort of sniper rifle that packed quite a punch, and pointing it towards the other Rangers. He fired, Kira managed to get his Azure Wall up to protect the others. The explosion was so massive the Titanium Ranger didn't see that Nicol used his Mirage Curtain, and snuck up to his left side.

The Black and Titanium Rangers were now in a deadlock to control the Steel Sniper, the weapon of the Titanium Ranger, "Hurry, while I buy some time!" Nicol shouted, urging his teammates to escape, the others hesitated, but got away anyway. Nicol let go of the Steel Sniper as the struggle between him and the Titanium Ranger no longer needed to continue, the Titanium Ranger tried to fire at him, but only hit the side of a building. Nicol had escaped in time, and the Titanium Ranger could not pursue him, for by that time, he could have already used his Mirage Curtain to turn invisible.

"Curses! He got away!" Yzak said, "No matter, we'll just have to deal, after all, this was just a field test." Yzak said as he and the Titanium Ranger headed back to Axis.

Back at the Seed Base, Nicol has just arrived as he sees the other Rangers congregating near Uzumi, "Nicol, you made it, come on, we were just about to discuss something." Uzumi said. As soon as Nicol made himself comfortable, Uzumi started the discussion about the mysterious Titanium Ranger. "Who was that other Ranger Uzumi?" Athrun asked, "Yeah, that guy Yzak calls the Titanium Ranger." Kira added, "I'm not really certain, but I'm guessing he is an Evil Ranger. A Ranger borne with the power of evil and the will to crush all other Rangers on the side of good." Uzumi explained, "But that can't be! I thought all Power Rangers were good guys!" Athrun said in protest, "Perhaps the time has come for you to learn more about the history of the Power Rangers, Athrun." Uzumi said, he then urged Haro 5 to take something from the storage holds. When he returned, he held a sort of holographic recording device, "Here, let me show you." Uzumi said as Haro turned on the device, Uzumi began, "Many years ago, when the wise sage, Zordon came to Earth, he assembled together a team of five Rangers to fight the evil forces of the sorceress, Rita Repulsa, Zordon is known throughout the known universe as the greatest being that ever lived, the one who began the legacy, that was the Power Rangers." Uzumi said as the image of Zordon, followed by the image of the first Power Rangers, appeared on the hologram projector, "Anyway, getting back to the topic of evil Rangers…" Uzumi said as the image of Tommy, as the Green Morphin Ranger, appeared before them, "This is Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver…" Uzumi began, "Rita sought a means to destroy the Power Rangers, and kidnapped Tommy to use as her Evil Ranger, many times Tommy would clash with the Rangers before Jason, the first Red Ranger broke the spell over him." Uzumi concluded as another Ranger, the first Titanium Ranger, appeared "This is Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers, an angst-filled youth who sought to avenge an injustice done unto him by his father." And another "Ranger" appeared on the screen, although he didn't look like a Ranger at all, but some werewolf-thing, "This is Zen-Aku, Duke Org of the Org Empire, 3000 years ago, his spirit was imprisoned unto a mask and was released by one of the Ancient Warriors of Animaria, Merrick Baliton, who sought to defeat the evil Master Org, only to be cursed as Zen-Aku's host." Uzumi continued as two Rangers appeared on the screen, "These are Hunter and Blake Bradley, collectively they are known as the Thunder Power Rangers, as children, their parents were murdered, and later, they were captured from their Ninja Academy by an evil ninja master named Lothor and deceived to do his bidding." And finally, a white Ranger appeared on screen, "…and this is Trent Fernandez, the white Dino Ranger, when he first discovered his powers, they went berserk and affected him indefinitely, doing battle with the Rangers every now and again, spurred onwards by the corruption of his power." Uzumi concluded.

The hologram projector was turned off by Haro as the Rangers took some time to absorb their "History Lesson" about the other Rangers, or rather, Evil Rangers, across the years of Rangers coming and going.

"Uzumi, I don't think we'll be able to handle this." Athrun said, "Yeah, I mean, he's a Ranger, he's supposed to be one of us." Kira continued, "And besides, he's incredibly powerful." Nicol concluded, "There is no need for concern, Rangers." Uzumi said, "Why not?" Athrun asked, "I had forgotten to tell you about what happened to those Evil Rangers: Tommy, as you know, was cursed to do the bidding of Rita out of his will, and was freed by Jason, afterwards, Tommy would use his Green Ranger powers to assist the Rangers in times of need, eventually earning himself the mantle of "Greatest Ranger ever", Tommy would become the new leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, as the White Tiger Power Ranger, and later as a Red Ranger, for both the Zeo and Turbo Power Ranger teams, the latter in which he passed on his powers to a new Ranger, and, just recently, he became a member of the Dino Thunder Rangers as the Black Ranger. As for the other Rangers, Ryan learned about what his father truly did that would spur the youth to hate him in later years, and what would also make him renounce his alliance with Evil. Merrick was entombed for 3000 with Zen-Aku to forever use his body as a host, until the Power Rangers of the Wild Force team broke the curse, Merrick would then use his new Lunar Wolf Ranger powers, borne from his animal crystals to become a member of the Wild Force, the Guardians of the Earth. Hunter and Blake, two adopted brothers, were deceived by Lothor into thinking their parents were killed by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, and fought against the Wind Ninja Storm Rangers as the Thunder Ninja Storm Rangers, until the deceased spirits of their parents returned and revealed the truth, that Lothor was the one responsible, and not Kanoi. And finally, Trent was turned evil by the Power of his Dino Gem, but its evil hold was broken when his father, who was fighting his evil alter-ego, Mesogog, shattered the Dino Gem's corruption, thus Trent joined the Dino Thunder team in hopes that he can prevent Mesogog from dominating the world alongside Tommy and the others, as well as save his father from his affliction with Mesogog." With this, Uzumi concluded yet another history of the Power Rangers.

Uzumi continued to discuss the issue of the Titanium Ranger, telling his Rangers that despite his siding with evil, he is still a Ranger and that perhaps, like the previous generations of Evil Rangers before him, there was still a chance that he could be turned to the side of good. With this knowledge, the Gundam Rescue team headed out to try persuading the good in the Titanium Ranger to join their side.

Meanwhile, on Axis…

Yzak has gone totally loco and celebrates his success, meanwhile, Talia was also pleased with the progress Yzak has made, in the long while he was on Earth anyway. As for Auel and Sting, they decided to sit back and relax, knowing that Yzak has finally thought of a workable plan. "Alright my little Titanium terror, let's see if you can face the Rangers for real. Last time was only an exercise, next time, it'll be for real! Oh, and by the way, I have something to show you, follow me." Yzak said, grinning evilly, as he led his Ranger to the Axis hangar bay…

On Earth, the Rangers wait for the Titanium Ranger at the quarry outside Heliopolis City, a battle between Rangers was sure to cause quite a bit of damage, and they didn't want any civilians involved in the fight.

Just as they expected, the Titanium Ranger appeared, alone, ready to face the Rangers without any need for back-up, "Wait! We're not here to fight you!" Athrun said, "We just wanna talk!" He continued, trying to reason with the Titanium Ranger, but he remained silent, "You don't have to do this!" Kira said, "You're supposed to be one of us!" Nicol added, "You're a Ranger, like the rest of us!" Lunamaria said, "We're on the same team, the same side!" Cagalli concluded.

The Titanium Ranger didn't respond, he only attacked with his Steel Sniper, forcing the Rangers to "aggressively" persuade him. But that was no use either; the Titanium Ranger used his own power skill, "Titan Skin", and became impervious to all their attacks. He single handedly mowed down the others, "Alright, let's try the Mega-Blaster!" Athrun said as his teammates assembled the Gundam Mega-Blaster, "Ready? FIRE!" He shouted as the energy blast traveled towards the Titanium Ranger. But the Evil Ranger didn't back down, and his Steel Sniper contorted into a Mega-Blaster of its own and shattered the other energy blast and crippled the Rangers.

As the other Rangers staggered back up, the Titanium Ranger raised the stakes and summoned his trump card, his very own zord, the Legendzord, in the form of a massive tank.

"Whoa!" Athrun said in surprise, but collecting his wits quickly after that, "Gundamzords! Descend!" and their zords came down to form the Gundam Megazord.

The Titanium Ranger drove around a bit, firing off the cannons of his Legendzord, the Rangers fought back with all they could, this was the battle of a lifetime.

Finally, the Evil Ranger was through playing around and his zord converted to its true form, the Legend Megazord. "A Megazord!" Uzumi said over the command center's viewing screen.

The two zords battled each other for a while, they were so evenly matched, and there was no decisive winner. Finally, "Alright, that does it! Impulse Power Punch!" and Lunamaria charged up for her attack, but the Legend Megazord just stood there, unfazed. "What?" Lunamaria said in shock, and then the Legend Megazord fired off its strongest attack, the Legend Power Barrage, and almost totally destroyed the Gundam Megazord.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, Rangers! Are you alright? Come in? Rangers, please respond!" Said Haro 5 over the Seed Base's radio communication to the Megazord, Uzumi continued to look at the screen, watching the Titanium Ranger leave with his victory, as Haro continued trying to reach the Rangers, "Aiyiyiyiyi, Rangers, please respond!"

To be continued…

A/N: Finally, this chapter is done! I've slaved all night working on this! And finally, it's paid off. Anyway, how do you like my homage to the history of the Power Rangers? Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, R&R and no flames please.


	10. Episode 9: Titanium Terror pt II

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Previously, on Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue…

On Earth, Lunamaria was complaining about a hard day's work of rescuing people, who knew the life of a superhero was so hard? "Man! I wish Rey were here!" She said with a sigh, her boyfriend Rey Za Burrel wasn't at school today, but that didn't concern her, that guy was prone to illnesses from time to time, so it was understandable he wasn't around. Still, Rey was envied by all the boys at school, from jocks to nerds, he was smart, athletic, and overall, a gentleman, Lunamaria was, in fact, the most envied among the girls on campus largely due to the fact she alone was Rey's girlfriend, two almost complete opposites and yet, they're lovebirds. It was a little strange, in an unnatural sense.

On Axis, Yzak completes the Berserker Morpher, the device he needs to create his Evil Ranger, yet he will need someone to use it, he certainly knows he can't, his own power would conflict with that of the Berserker Morpher, so instead, he would have to settle for some kid he abducted yesterday. "Are you sure this will actually work?" asked Talia, who was preparing their brainwashing machine "Of course it will! The only thing that can defeat a Power Ranger is another Ranger! Simple as that!" He said, Auel and Sting were watching from the background, yet again, and thinking the general has gone cuckoo. As for the kid, who was unconscious, he was then exposed to the waves of the brainwasher, and screamed at the intense pain in his head, "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Yzak! What are you up to this time!" Athrun said, "No need to get all huffy now, I just wanted you to introduce my new friend." Yzak said, "Well, whatever you throw at us, you're going down just the same!" Athrun said. Then the Rangers charged for Yzak; but before they could strike him, a massive energy blast suddenly hit them all at once in a huge explosion.

"What the-!" Athrun said, staggering up. There, on the roof of some building, was another Power Ranger. "Bwahahaha! You fools! It is time for you to meet my new friend, the Titanium Ranger!" Yzak said. "What! Another Power Ranger?" Athrun said in surprise, how could there be another Ranger? He thought there were only five.

The mysterious Titanium Ranger walked closer towards the Rangers, holding his weapon, a sort of sniper rifle that packed quite a punch, and pointing it towards the other Rangers. He fired, Kira managed to get his Azure Wall up to protect the others. The explosion was so massive the Titanium Ranger didn't see that Nicol used his Mirage Curtain, and snuck up to his left side.

Just as they expected, the Titanium Ranger appeared, alone, ready to face the Rangers without any need for back-up, "Wait! We're not here to fight you!" Athrun said, "We just wanna talk!" He continued, trying to reason with the Titanium Ranger, but he remained silent, "You don't have to do this!" Kira said, "You're supposed to be one of us!" Nicol added, "You're a Ranger, like the rest of us!" Lunamaria said, "We're on the same team, the same side!" Cagalli concluded.

The Titanium Ranger didn't respond, he only attacked with his Steel Sniper, forcing the Rangers to "aggressively" persuade him. But that was no use either; the Titanium Ranger used his own power skill, "Titan Skin", and became impervious to all their attacks. He single handedly mowed down the others, "Alright, let's try the Mega-Blaster!" Athrun said as his teammates assembled the Gundam Mega-Blaster, "Ready? FIRE!" He shouted as the energy blast traveled towards the Titanium Ranger. But the Evil Ranger didn't back down, and his Steel Sniper contorted into a Mega-Blaster of its own and shattered the other energy blast and crippled the Rangers.

As the other Rangers staggered back up, the Titanium Ranger raised the stakes and summoned his trump card, his very own zord, the Legendzord, in the form of a massive tank.

"Whoa!" Athrun said in surprise, but collecting his wits quickly after that, "Gundamzords! Descend!" and their zords came down to form the Gundam Megazord.

The Titanium Ranger drove around a bit, firing off the cannons of his Legendzord, the Rangers fought back with all they could, this was the battle of a lifetime.

Finally, the Evil Ranger was through playing around and his zord converted to its true form, the Legend Megazord. "A Megazord!" Uzumi said over the command center's viewing screen.

The two zords battled each other for a while, they were so evenly matched, and there was no decisive winner. Finally, "Alright, that does it! Impulse Power Punch!" and Lunamaria charged up for her attack, but the Legend Megazord just stood there, unfazed. "What?" Lunamaria said in shock, and then the Legend Megazord fired off its strongest attack, the Legend Power Barrage, and almost totally destroyed the Gundam Megazord.

"Aiyiyiyiyi, Rangers! Are you alright? Come in? Rangers, please respond!" Said Haro 5 over the Seed Base's radio communication to the Megazord, Uzumi continued to look at the screen, watching the Titanium Ranger leave with his victory, as Haro continued trying to reach the Rangers, "Aiyiyiyiyi, Rangers, please respond!"

Episode IX: Titanium Terror pt. II

Axis…

Yzak and Talia celebrate their victory, "All RIGHT! Without their zords, the Rangers are nothing! Ahahaha!" Yzak laughed gleefully, for the Rangers were soon about to be beaten by his "brilliant" plan. Even Talia decided to share in this victory, "The Rangers are wounded, and their zords are gone!" She happily stated. Only Auel and Sting were celebrating in the way they know best, playing cards and making drunks out of themselves, talking in gibberish and that sort of muff.

Earth…

Nicol and Luna were seriously injured during the fighting, and had to be taken to the infirmary. Athrun, Cagalli and Kira now tried to re-assess the situation.

"This Titanium Ranger under the employ of ZAFT is a truly powerful foe." Uzumi said, "Yeah, and from the looks of things, he really did a number on us, as well as our zords." Kira said, recalling how their Gundamzords were totally wrecked…

Flashback…

The two zords battled each other for a while, they were so evenly matched, and there was no decisive winner. Finally, "Alright, that does it! Impulse Power Punch!" and Lunamaria charged up for her attack, but the Legend Megazord just stood there, unfazed. "What?" Lunamaria said in shock, and then the Legend Megazord fired off its strongest attack, the Legend Power Barrage, and almost totally destroyed the Gundam Megazord.

End Flashback…

"What are we gonna do? With our zords out of commission, there's no way we can fight back, especially if that other Ranger's zord is still out there." Cagalli said, worried about the zord's conditions, "Don't worry Cagalli, I'll have them fixed spin and spack." Haro said, "You mean spick and span." Kira corrected, "Oh, Okay, anyway, they may be damaged, but they're not beyond repair, although it will take a lot of time." Haro said.

But everyone, even Haro himself (or itself) agreed that they did not have that kind of time, although Uzumi had set up an invisible force-field around the Seed Base, he knew it would only be a matter of time before ZAFT stormed their base of operations and wiped them out, they needed a plan.

"Our only option is to stop that Titanium Ranger by some method or another." Uzumi said, although it wasn't the most well-planned strategy he could think of, the others decided that it was their only option for now, the only problem was: how were they going to beat him?

Everyone was deep in thought; Athrun was thinking about a close-quarters-assault, like what Nicol did, it seemed the most effective, Cagalli was thinking more in the lines of a new weapon to counter the Steel Sniper; new weaponry was something she seemed to handle quite well. But Kira was different; his plan involved a stealthier sneak-attack, in other words: an ambush

Everyone agreed, an ambush sounded as if it had at least a probable chance of success.

Inami Temple…

As for the mysterious Titanium Ranger, he was sitting on the roof of Inami Temple, some ancient Oriental temple built centuries ago by immigrants living in Japan who fled to the US, the temple now stands as one of the only testaments of the impact the East has on the West.

As always, the mysterious Titanium Ranger was silent, unable to say anything, yet this disability did not impair his ability to think. As he sat there, many thoughts raced his mind; he could not remember who he was, or why he was chosen to destroy the Rangers, all he knew was that, beneath his mighty façade, he was a scared, small being who did not understand how he ended up in a big event.

Yet something about Inami Temple made him slightly recall something in his memory, but they were hazy and the only thing he could remember was something about a girl with maroon hair, and that he has quite a history with this certain someone…

The Seed Base…

Nicol and Luna recovered from their wounds. "Good, you guys are up. Head over to the command center when you're ready." Said Cagalli as she saw Luna and Nicol regain consciousness, Lunamaria, as always, complained, "But we just woke up, can't I just sleep in?" she grumbled, and proceeded to roll over to the side and go back to sleep, Nicol nudged her gently to wake her up, but Cagalli was more direct, lifting the bed and tossing her into the floor, causing her to fall down in pains and aches, "Owww, alright, alright already! I'll go!" She said grumbling loudly.

At the command center, everyone was morphed, excluding their helmets, and talked about their ambush plan; "Alright guys, here's the plan, First: we lure the Titanium Ranger into the open, Second: we take our positions around him, staying completely out of sight, Third: we fire off a few shots at him, he mustn't know where our positions are so try to keep moving, Fourth: after he's taken in some damage, Nicol will sneak to his rear and hold him down, after that, everyone must jump out and hit him with everything we got. It may not be much, but it's worth a shot." Athrun said, concluding the plan. Everyone got ready, and headed off to their arena to face the Titanium Ranger…

Inami Temple…

The Titanium Ranger was still sitting quietly on the roof, trying in vain to remember who he is, he jumped down and looked at himself in the temple pond's reflection, but his helmet obscured the details of his face, he lowered his head in disappointment.

Axis…

Yzak watched as he saw the Rangers set up position near some old factory, "So, the little runts think they have a prayer against us? Then they are sadly mistaken." Yzak then contacted his Evil Ranger, and told him to meet with the other Rangers in a "Final Duel" to the finish.

Earth, the old factory…

Everyone took their positions behind the gears, pipes, generators and all the other places you'd find in an old abandoned factory.

"Ugh, why must I hide in some crummy old oil barrel, the crude from it is still lingering on the inside!" Lunamaria said in annoyance, unable to bear the oil in the barrel, "Be quiet Luna! We can't jeopardize the mission with your whining!" Athrun said, Lunamaria felt hurt by this, but just let it slide.

They waited for a couple more minutes, and just as they predicted, the Titanium Ranger came out of the blue, turning his head around, cautiously scanning the environs, aware that his foes are somewhere in the area, but just out of sight.

"Alright, the target is in position, time for phase one." Athrun whispered over the Communicator, and signaled for the others to follow his lead. Each Ranger drew out their Blaster, and prepared to fire, as the Titanium Ranger continued to scan the area, unaware of their presence. Nicol got his "Mirage Curtain" and prepared for phase two, as he silently snuck close behind the Titanium Ranger, but just enough so that the others wouldn't accidentally hit him.

"Alright, on my signal… NOW!" Athrun shouted as the Rangers jumped out of hiding and fired off a couple of shots at the Titanium Ranger, he flinched, but wasn't too badly damaged; however, he was a little surprised by the attack that he started firing a wild volley in all directions as the other Rangers ducked back to their cover.

This was Nicol's chance; he made a mad dash towards the Titanium Ranger while the latter was firing off at the other direction, and held his arms under the Titanium Ranger's armpits, holding him in a sort of wrestling type maneuver.

The Black and Titanium Rangers were now struggling; Nicol, who was holding him down, and the Titanium Ranger was trying to free himself from Nicol's grip. Nicol was holding onto him like he was supposed to, but one factor could not be ignored: he wasn't the team's strongman.

At that point, everyone jumped from hiding and began to assemble the Gundam Mega-Blaster, Nicol himself put all of his weight on the Titanium Ranger and slammed him face-first into the solid concrete. As the Titanium Ranger staggered up from the maneuver, the others had already assembled the Mega-Blaster, "FIRE!" and the blast sent the Titanium Ranger slamming for a wall, "Did we beat him?" Athrun wondered as he and the others looked at the area where the Titanium Ranger had crashed into…

No, it certainly wasn't over. The Rangers stood there for a while; until an energy blast from the rubble shot out towards them, "Aaarrghhh!" they shouted as the blast struck against them.

Despite having been struck by a powerful force, the Titanium Ranger still managed to live! "What in-…" Athrun said as he scrawled back up, "Impossible." Cagalli groaned, "He's inhuman." Kira said, still on the ground. Faced with no other option, the Rangers hopelessly charge at the Titanium Ranger.

One after another, each Ranger is felled by the Titanium Ranger.

Axis…

Talia and company watch from their monitor as the Rangers get cooked. "At long last, the Ranger's end is near." Yzak said triumphantly, "Yeah, bu-bye Rangers, we'll miss ya." Sting said mockingly, "Yeah… uh, we will?" Auel asked stupidly, "Its called sarcasm, ever read a dictionary?" Sting said in a rude voice, Auel just looked confused.

Back on Earth…

As the Rangers lay on the ground, helplessly at the mercy of the Titanium Ranger, the latter approached the downed Pink Ranger, Lunamaria looked up, frozen in place, unable to do anything. The Titanium Ranger tightened his grip on his Steel Sniper, ready to fire at any given point. Having lost all hope, Lunamaria unmorphs in front of him just to get it over with.

"Luna, don't!" Everyone shouted, but Lunamaria just stood there, ready to face her fate. But as she waited there for her time to come, nothing happened, and when she looked up, she saw the most amazing thing; the Titanium Ranger was shaking, almost like he was afraid.

"Why is he stopping?" Talia asked back at Axis, "I don't know." Yzak said.

On Earth, the Rangers could tell the Titanium Ranger was quivering too. "What's going on?" Kira said, "I dunno, but something weird is going down." Cagalli said. For a brief moment, there was silence, mostly between Lunamaria and the Titanium Ranger, nothing happened… yet. Suddenly, the Titanium Ranger gripped his head as an inconceivable pain shot through it, throughout his body, his physical strength grew weaker as his memory grew stronger.

Axis…

"What's happening!" Talia shrieked, "I don't know, something must have gone wrong!" Yzak shouted, "Well, fix it!" Talia shouted. In that instant, Yzak pressed some buttons on the control panel, and the Titanium Ranger was taken back to Axis.

Earth…

Lunamaria just sat down on where she was, dumbfounded…

"Luna! Are you alright!" Athrun shouted, "Yo, maroon girl? Say something!" Kira shouted, shaking Lunamaria on the shoulders, but she just sat there, still confused. Everyone else's voices were drowned by what happened, and for the first time, the Titanium Ranger actually said something, or rather, sounded something, he shouted as if he was in deep pain, like his mind was set on fire.

What had happened?

A/N: Well folks, that's all for now, join us again for another page full of fun from your old friend, Dennis Gerbera, and another action-packed adventure with the Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue, see you soon!


	11. Episode 10: Titanium Terror pt III

Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Previously on Power Rangers: Gundam Rescue…

Axis…

Talia and company watch from their monitor as the Rangers get cooked. "At long last, the Ranger's end is near." Yzak said triumphantly, "Yeah, bu-bye Rangers, we'll miss ya." Sting said mockingly, "Yeah… uh, we will?" Auel asked stupidly, "Its called sarcasm, ever read a dictionary?" Sting said in a rude voice, Auel just looked confused.

Back on Earth…

As the Rangers lay on the ground, helplessly at the mercy of the Titanium Ranger, the latter approached the downed Pink Ranger, Lunamaria looked up, frozen in place, unable to do anything. The Titanium Ranger tightened his grip on his Steel Sniper, ready to fire at any given point. Having lost all hope, Lunamaria unmorphs in front of him just to get it over with.

"Luna, don't!" Everyone shouted, but Lunamaria just stood there, ready to face her fate. But as she waited there for her time to come, nothing happened, and when she looked up, she saw the most amazing thing; the Titanium Ranger was shaking, almost like he was afraid.

"Why is he stopping?" Talia asked back at Axis, "I don't know." Yzak said.

On Earth, the Rangers could tell the Titanium Ranger was quivering too. "What's going on?" Kira said, "I dunno, but something weird is going down." Cagalli said. For a brief moment, there was silence, mostly between Lunamaria and the Titanium Ranger, nothing happened… yet. Suddenly, the Titanium Ranger gripped his head as an inconceivable pain shot through it, throughout his body, his physical strength grew weaker as his memory grew stronger.

Axis…

"What's happening!" Talia shrieked, "I don't know, something must have gone wrong!" Yzak shouted, "Well, fix it!" Talia shouted. In that instant, Yzak pressed some buttons on the control panel, and the Titanium Ranger was taken back to Axis.

Earth…

Lunamaria just sat down on where she was, dumbfounded…

"Luna! Are you alright!" Athrun shouted, "Yo, maroon girl? Say something!" Kira shouted, shaking Lunamaria on the shoulders, but she just sat there, still confused. Everyone else's voices were drowned by what happened, and for the first time, the Titanium Ranger actually said something, or rather, sounded something, he shouted as if he was in deep pain, like his mind was set on fire.

What had happened?

Episode X: Titanium Terror pt. III

Everyone had regrouped back at the Seed Base, pondering their next course of action:

Athrun had gone into deep thinking while Cagalli was helping him.

Kira and Nicol were just waiting elsewhere at the base.

Nearly everyone was distressed at this crisis. But most distressed of all was our pretty Ranger in pink: Lunamaria, a lot of things have happened as of late, and none of them made any sense.

She sat at her usual rock by the lakeside, trying to absorb everything that has happened so far. But one thing was for certain: whoever the Titanium Ranger is, he must have known her.

"I wonder… could it possibly be… No, it's impossible… but…" Lunamaria kept thinking of all the possible theories, but they all seemed to lead to her boyfriend for some unknown reason…

Axis…

"Yzak, what are you doing?" Talia asked Yzak, who placed the Titanium Ranger in a large glass capsule, "Whatever happened down there must have triggered something in the Titanium Ranger. I'm enhancing every one of his power levels so he'll be able to deal with those Power Rangers once and for all!" Yzak exclaimed triumphantly.

As for Auel and Sting, they were busy preparing a new monster for Yzak, "Why are we doing this?" Auel asked, "We're going to create a monster for the general when he attacks the Rangers, which, along with the Titanium Ranger, will supposedly help us win." Sting explained, "Oh, okay." Auel said.

Earth…

Back at the Seed Base, Haro had just made a surprising discovery, and called all the other Rangers.

"Rangers, get in here quick! I think I've found something interesting!" Haro exclaimed.

"What is it Haro?" The others asked, "Well, I did an energy trace scan and was able to obtain the Titanium Ranger's biological signature, and I think I've found out who he is!" Haro exclaimed, "What! Haro who is it!" Athrun shouted, eager to know.

"Well, here it is." Haro then showed them a diagram of who the Titanium Ranger truly is: Rey Za Burrel

Everyone was shocked but everyone didn't utter a word, except for Luna of course, "My Rey-Rey?" She shouted. Just then, the alarm sounded, when Haro turned on the security monitor, it showed the Titanium Ranger, Yzak, another monster and several GINN-borgs marching along the industrial area of Heliopolis, scaring off the workers.

"Looks like he's back for round 3, we better get moving." Athrun stated, and everyone went off, except for Luna though, "Luna, hey, what's up?" Kira asked her, apparently, she was in a state of shock, "Let's go! We can't waste anymore time you guys!" Cagalli shouted, and everyone left Lunamaria back at the base to get over her startling revelation.

At the industrial district, The Rangers came and met up with Yzak and his army, "Hold it right there Yzak!" Athrun shouted towards him, with everyone else holding their weapons. "Ah, Power Rangers, you won't get away so easily, I've modified my Titanium Ranger and now he's ready to take you all on! "Yzak exclaimed towards them, "Give us back Rey!" Nicol shouted towards Yzak, "Oh, so Rey's the lad's name huh? Well, you'll have to beat us first!" Yzak shouted, "Fine by us!" Cagalli shouted, and all the Rangers and Yzak clashed…

Nicol took on the GINN-borgs; he punched one in the stomach, and kicked two others that came from his front and back, another one tried to strike his sword on Nicol, but Nicol stopped it and hit the GINN-borgs face with his elbow. However, he was soon overpowered and two grabbed his legs, he lost his balance and fell into the ground, then a bunch of GINN-borgs pinned him down.

Kira was fighting Yzak; Yzak brandished his mighty Greatsword and was fighting Kira who was using his Gunshield to block his blows, Yzak attacked his top and waists trying to hit a weak spot, while Kira was using the Gunshield's sharp spike end(similar to the Dino Thunder Tricera shield) to hit Yzak with it. Yzak took advantage however, and stroke Kira's shin, causing our favorite Blue Ranger to fall on his chest, Yzak then pinned him with his foot.

Cagalli was dealing with Yzak's latest monster: Derocketron, an Acguy type robomonster with missile launchers and beam shotguns and stuff.

Cagalli jumped and hit the monster on the head, and also Cagalli grabbed his shoulders and started kicking his nose with her leg like senselessly! She even grabbed the darn thing and threw it to a wall. But just when they thought he was down and out, he got second wind and jumped back up in tip-top form.

"Didn't think I'd be down forever, didn't you!" He shouted mockingly at Cagalli, and fired off a shot from his shotgun which hit Cagalli and stunned her. "How about these apples!" He shouted and fired a missile at her feet, and she was flung a few meters off the battlefield.

Athrun was fighting against the Titanium Ranger, and at the same time, trying to reason with him, "Rey, c'mon, snap outta it!" He shouted, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to get to him.

"C'mon Rey, please! We're you're friends!" He continued to shout while dodging his strikes. But Rey was even more focused no than he ever was. And pinned Athrun on the ground.

'Rey!" Athrun shouted some more.

"No!" Cagalli shouted while staggering back up.

"Rey!" Kira shouted while still pinned.

"Stop!" Nicol shouted while struggling.

But before Rey could hit Athrun, he stopped…

"REY!"

It was Lunamaria, it looks like she recovered from her shock and managed to get to the scene in time, but she was unmorphed.

"Please, Rey, don't do this." She pleaded him, this continued, this made Rey draw back slightly, but he raised his weapon against her nonetheless. "Shoot her!" Yzak shouted, but Rey was hesitant. "Please Rey…" Luna continued to persuade him.

But Rey didn't appear to be listening, and after a brief moment, switched his Steel Sniper to Buster mode, ready to blow Luna to bits.

"Well, it looks like the end for you, Ranger." Yzak said, but his triumphant stature faded when the Titanium Ranger turned and aimed the Steel Buster in his direction.

"What the-?" But before Yzak could register what was going on, he was struck by the powerful force of the Steel Buster.

"What's going on!" He shouted, Rey looked at him and said, for the first time since he became a Ranger, "I am not your toy."

Yzak, angered by this betrayal, released his Minerva Empowerment, and enlarged Derocketron to giant size.

The Rangers managed to get back up, and joined up with Luna and the now-good Rey, "Alright! That was awesome!" Kira exclaimed, "Morphinomenal!" Cagalli shouted.

Then Rey turned to Athrun, still morphed, and said: "I… I'm sorry." Rey said silently, "Think nothing of it, you're one of us now." Athrun said, trying to cheer Rey up.

But when Derocketron, attacked them in his giant state, they were all thrown onto the ground, "Darn, without our zords, how will we fight this thing?" Athrun said.

Rey then stepped forward, "I'll handle it." He said calmly.

And with a press of the button on his morpher, he called out the Legend Megazord onto the battlefield.

"Huh?" Derocketron wondered looking at his new foe. But Rey had unleashed the Legend Megazord's mighty arsenal of artillery batteries at Derocketron, losing his balance and falling to the ground in a really loud thud.

"Yeah, get'em Rey!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah, go for it!" exclaimed the others.

"Shifting to Megazord formation!" Rey exclaimed in the cockpit as the Legend Megatank reconfigured into the Legend Megazord.

Derocketron managed to get back up, looking a bit battered from the blast that Rey gave him.

"Let's see how you like these apples!" Rey shouted and unleashed his ultimate attack: The Legend Power Barrage, and obliterated Derocketron.

After that, Rey joined with the others who were on the ground, and finally unmorphed, revealing a very, how should I put this? Bishounen-type face and long locks of light blonde hair.

Athrun and the other Rangers agreed that he needed to meet with their leader: Uzumi.

At the Seed Base, Uzumi greeted the new recruit, "Welcome to the Seed Base, Rey, you must have gone through so much during your time with ZAFT." Uzumi spoke to Rey, "A little too much so." Rey responded. "Indeed, but now, you have the choice of returning to your old life, or you could help us protect this planet. What is your choice?" Uzumi asked Rey. After a few seconds of thinking, "Well, you need all the help you can get, right? Count me in!" Rey exclaimed, and all six Rangers were now finally united.

"I guess this means I'll be reconfiguring the Zord storage bay to accommodate his new zord, huh?" Haro asked, "I'm afraid so, Haro." Cagalli answered, "Aiyiyiyiyi!" Haro exclaimed when he realized he had more work to do more than ever.

Axis…

"Darn you, Rey, I will make you pay for your betrayal, nobody shall stab my back and get away with it!" Yzak shouted angrily.

"Will you give it a rest?" Talia said to him.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I was busy working on other projects, plus that NOYB guy really discouraged me with that flame, and so, a thousand apologies to my fans, see you soon. And sorry if this was too short, I needed to speed this up.


End file.
